Imagine Garrus
by HinataElyonToph
Summary: A collection of oneshots written with the prompts from the Imagine Garrus blog on Tumblr. And it's all Shakarian all the time. Rated M for strong language and some sexual content.


**Hey, long time no see guys!  
**

**So, this really leaves no need for explanation...It's to vent out my Shakarian feels, obviously. Those two are so adorable it just hurts. Abso-fucking-lutely hurts. So this story will be delving deeper into their relationship.**

**Here are the basic things you need to know about my FemShep:**

**-Her name is Isabella Shepard**

**-She is Colony-born**

**-She is a War Hero**

**-She is a Soldier**

**So yeah...end of my ramblings!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect. The amazing game series that has devoured my soul belongs to Bioware. I only own the characteristics of my FemShep.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Imagine Garrus insisting he carry Shepard around the apartment because they sprained their ankle and it hurts to walk._

* * *

"Are you _absolutely sure_ you're alright, Bella?" Garrus asked her for what seemed like the millionth time. She sighed tiredly, feeling wore out from the extra exertion she was putting her body through. She was also getting slightly irritated by her turian boyfriend's incessant worrying. While it was incredibly sweet and adorable that he was fretting so much about her well-being, she couldn't help but feel a bit smothered by his mothering.

"Yes, Garrus, for the fiftieth time, I'm _fine_." She huffed out at him, beginning to hobble past him as to prove her point, ignoring the fact that he stood there staring at her in deep concern. But it wasn't working very well. Every time she so much as put a teensy little bit of weight on her left ankle, she had to grit her teeth together to prevent from crying out in pain. She knew in the back of her mind, the part of her that was closed off by her pride, that this was no temporary sprain. It would take time to heal.

She still couldn't believe how she managed to do it. One minute, she was enjoying a leisurely stroll down the Silversun Strip with her loving boyfriend. In the next, she was pulling herself onto a bench after tripping on the fucking_ air_ and falling flat on her face. Garrus had begun hovering like the somewhat-over-protective boyfriend he was and asked her if she was okay. At the time, she assured him that she was. Now, as she limped slowly but surely towards the door to her apartment, she was starting to see that she was indeed not fine. But she wasn't about to let Garrus know that.

The great Commander Isabella Shepard—Savior of the Citadel, Bane of the Reapers, Hero of Elysium—was a complete and total klutz. Who'd a thunk.

And apparently, the universe that just_ loved_ her so much was insistent on making that little fact known once more. She had almost made it to the door completely on her own when she took one more step and tripped on the damn air. _Again._

"Augh!" she let out a pained yelp and clenched her eyes shut, throwing her hands out in front of her to hopefully prevent another face-first landing. The landing, however, never came.

When Garrus saw her trip again and heard her cry of obvious pain, he rushed to her with his natural turian speed, throwing his arms around her waist to stop her descent. She managed another, more surprised squeak, as her body jerked along to Newton's First Law of Motion. Once she realized that her fall had stopped, she managed an almost guiltily sheepish glance back at him. He was not amused in the slightest.

"That is it, woman." He huffed, not quite chastising her, but at the same time not speaking gently. "I've held my tongue long enough. You're obviously really hurt."

"So what?" she mumbled. "I've had worse injuries than a sprained ankle, you know."

"Yes, but I don't care." He retorted, actually sounding a bit angry now. "You keep putting weight on it, and you're going to injure it even more." His voice softened as he stood her upright and turned her to face him, pulling her into his arms again and bumping his forehead against hers. "I can't stand to see you hurt, Bella." He whispered, his bright blue eyes looking directly into her own. "It hurts me even more to see you in pain, and knowing I can't do anything about it."

"Garrus," her voice softened as well, her irritation at him melting away. It left her feeling sorry for snapping at him and feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. He cared about her that much?

An idea suddenly dawned on him, and she could tell by the way his mandibles flicked against his face and his eyes widened. He backed away from her slightly after making sure she could stand upright on her own without hurting her ankle. He looked at her standing there in confusion, to the door of her apartment, and back to her again. Finally he murmured, "Maybe…Maybe I _can_ do something about this…"

"Huh?" Shepard wondered, her own blue eyes looking at him in befuddlement. Before she could so much as ask him what he was talking about, he suddenly lunged at her and scooped her up into his arms once more. She let out another surprised squeak as he settled her into his embrace, and felt her face grow warm at the double meaning his actions held.

He was carrying her bridal style, and was transporting her into her apartment. It almost felt like they had just…

"There," he looked so proud of himself, shifting her around in his arms long enough so he could punch in the entrance code for the apartment. "Now you won't hurt yourself."

She let a small smile cross her lips, banishing the thought from her mind. He was just such a sweetheart that it was an incredibly easy thing to do. "Thanks, big guy." She said. "I'm glad I have you here to help."

"You know I'll do almost anything for you if you ask me." He replied simply, nuzzling her neck gently and purring in content as they made their way into the apartment. Her ankle still throbbed, but less so as she wasn't putting weight on it. He carried her over to the sitting area and sat her carefully down onto the plush couch, plopping down beside her and gingerly lifting her ankle into his lap. He pulled off her boot and sock, murmuring apologies when she hissed in pain, and examined the damage done.

As soon as he laid eyes on it, he hissed and visibly winced. "Damn…this looks pretty bad."

And it did. Her ankle was completely covered with an ugly black-and-blue bruise, and it had swollen to twice its thickness. It throbbed constantly, and it hurt to even touch it. She knew then that this was no mild sprain.

"I think I'm going to call Chakwas on this one…" Garrus was already punching her number into his omni-tool before Shepard could even protest.

Dr. Chakwas arrived shortly thereafter, and confirmed that it was indeed a serious sprain. X-Ray scans from the doctor's omni-tool revealed that there were no broken bones; only a few badly stretched ligaments hindered her walking. The good doctor prescribed the Commander with some acetaminophens and set her ankle up in a brace with some compression wrap and a large ice pack. She then instructed Garrus that she was not to walk for several days until they could get crutches for her to use. It would be touch and go from there.

"Well this is just great…" Shepard pouted from her spot on the couch, lounging back with about three fluffy pillows propping up her wrapped foot. She glared a hole right at the TV, which was playing_ Fleet and Flotilla_ at medium volume. She just wasn't in the mood for movies at the moment. "As if the fainting spells weren't enough. Now I can't do anything except watch vids."

"Complain all you want, Bella. Your ankle won't heal that way." Garrus piped up from the adjacent loveseat. She stubbornly stuck her tongue out at him, which only made him chuckle. She really was adorable. "And you could still do a lot of things."

"How so, smart one?" she grumbled. "I can't walk at all."

His answer came in the form of scooping her back into his arms, a smug grin playing at his mandibles. She pouted further, refusing to admit that he had a fair point. Being injured tended to make her a bit grumpy. "What do you wish to do, my beloved princess?" he teased.

She smacked him on the arm for the childish nickname, but reluctantly mumbled. "Take me upstairs. I want to work on my painting."

"Of course, my love." He ceased his teasing as he began the journey upstairs and just relished the feeling of holding her completely in his arms. It's been a while since he was able to just be with her like this. Between missions fighting against the Reapers, gathering support for project Crucible, and the whole fucked up mess with Renee (the name she had taken to calling her rogue clone, short for Renegade), there really wasn't time for them to just spend quality time together as boyfriend and girlfriend. But now that the war was truly and finally over, it was as if the Spirits were giving him a chance.

He carried her up the stairs to the balcony where he and Zaeed had drunkenly come up with ways to booby-trap the apartment. She had moved the art pieces that used to inhabit the space to a different are of the apartment, and had created her own little workstation. A very messy workstation at that. There were paint tubes strewn about the long table she had pushed against the wall, completed paintings just laying against the railing, scrapped canvases resting haphazardly underneath the table, and her paint splattered work shirt just dangling over the edge of her large easel. Being the neat freak that he was, Garrus often suggested that she clean the space up to make things more organized. She always replied that she was "the goddamn commander of the apartment and that 'I do what I want'".

He pulled the barstool that she always sat on when she was painting away from the table and set it in front of her work-in-progress canvas. He set her down, still fuming, on the chair and picked up the old egg carton she used to put her paints in. He handed the Styrofoam thing to her and watched her open it up before deciding on heading to the kitchen and grabbing himself a glass of turian brandy. As he turned to trump down the stairs again, he heard her sigh loudly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured quietly, his enhanced turian hearing picking it up as if she had spoken in a normal volume.

Garrus tilted his head at her quizzically. What could she possibly have to apologize for?

"For what?" he asked her.

She answered, "For being a cranky bitch…"

Garrus' eyes softened at her slumped shoulders and drew closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her once more and buried his head into the crook of her neck. "Oh, Bella." He murmured, purring against her skin. "Love of my life, brave, gorgeous Bella. You could never be a bitch even if you tried."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. "I just…you know I hate not being able to do anything. I hate being injured. I…I hate feeling like a burden to people." She looked at him then with those clear, pale blue eyes that he loved so much. "Especially to you."

"Right, because interrupting my calibrations isn't being a burden at all."

That actually made her laugh, and he grinned that she was finally loosening up. "Bella," he continued, letting his nose bury into her soft brown hair and inhale her unique scent. "Even if you are a cranky bitch, you're _my _cranky bitch."

She sighed in contentment and let out a pleased hum at his attentions.

"And I want you to know that you are absolutely not allowed to feel like a burden around me. Because you're not, and you never will be." He retorted playfully, and she giggled again.

"Even when we're old and crotchety?" she asked

"Even when we're old and crotchety." He nodded, grinning

"Thanks, Garrus." She breathed.

She sat at her painting for close to two hours, working diligently and carefully with every brush stroke, ignoring the occasional throb that her ankle gave. Meanwhile, Garrus entertained himself with the old game system that she had set up in the living room. She could hear the familiar sounds of _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim _wafting from the TV and the occasional grunts of frustration that came from her boyfriend.

Despite not intending to sound sensual, those noises were really starting to feel arousing. Every time he did so, images flashed through her mind of all their intimate encounters.

_His arm looping underneath her and pulling her body closer as he thrust into her, groaning into her hair. "Bella, aah-Spirits, you feel so good."_

_His hands grabbing onto her hips, keeping her in place while she rolled her hips and mewled out his name. "Mmm, Garrus."_

_His hips bucking underneath her as she strokes his member. "Fuck-aah- ah!" he would moan._

_Her shrieking as his tongue lavishes her folds with attention. "Aah! God, yes! Fuck!" she shrieks. _

Finally, she set down her brushes with a sexually frustrated sigh, massaging her aching wrist and calling out to him. "Hey, Gar? I think I'm done with this for today."

She heard the game pause and his feet tromping up the stairs before he came into view. As he came closer, she swiveled around in her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in and placing kisses along his unarmored neck, which made him purr in delight.

"What's this, hmm?" he asked her, pulling back enough so he could provide her with the same treatment.

"I could hear all the sounds you were making down there." She told him, feeling his mandibles flare against her neck, letting out a small sigh as he chuckled against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. "It was distracting and…quite arousing."

"Is that right?" he purred. His dual-toned voice dropped lower and lower while he lavished her neck with gentle strokes of his tongue. His hand glided gently up the expanse of her shirt to place itself on her breast, gingerly rubbing her nipple with his thumb.

"Mmm-yep." Was her reply, pulling his head up to plant a kiss on his mouth.

When they finally paused for air, Garrus once more swept her up into his arms. "What say we go to the bedroom and…blow off some steam."

"You read my mind, big guy." She grinned.

"But this time," he murmured, moving into the next room. "I'm going to be on top. Can't have you injuring your ankle any further."

She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**So, yeah...that's the first one-short guys!  
**

**If I wrote Garrus out of character, I really doth apologize. **

**Comments are greatly appreciated! Criticism is too! Flames...yeah, I ain't dealing with those.**

**See you next time!**

**~H.E.T.**


End file.
